


A New Day

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy has moved on. Marian most definitely doesn't care. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> April showers prompt 6 (fresh)

A new day brightened over Nottingham.

The sun was shining, not a rain-cloud in sight. After the pour that had been going on these past few days, Marian could hardly believe it. From above the sun was smiling down at her, welcoming her to just go outside and be happy.

Marian was not happy.

She wasn’t _unhappy_ either. She was just… irritated. And she became even more so, when the whole reason for her irritation seemed to not notice at all.

No, no, the all-mighty Sir Guy of Gisbourne was sauntering happily ( _well, as happily as Guy ever got_ ) through the castle, not caring one width that he was the source of Marian currently sitting in her room and ripping her embroidery completely apart, instead of being outside and enjoying the sunshine, like any sane person would be.

He didn’t know, because apparently he didn’t _care_ anymore. Because all of the sudden, instead of smiling ( _smirking really_ ) at her and teasing her, he’d started to completely ignore her. Just like that, from one day to the other.

And it _annoyed_ her. But what annoyed her even more, was Allan’s words from the other day; she’d grabbed hold of him, when he’d finally been alone and asked him if he knew why Guy had been acting so weird lately _(because maybe he and the Sheriff were planning something. That was her reason. Obviously)_. And what had Allan, the two-faced bastard replied?

‘ _Maybe he’s moving on_.’

Marian’s eyebrow twitched at the memory.

Not that she really cared. Oh, no, Marian Fitzwalter did not care at all. It was just… a bit inconvenient. Yes, inconvenient. Happy that she’d found her reason for all this worrying ( _not that she was really worried)_ , she stood up and decided to go for a walk to the market. Looking for a purse, she stopped when suddenly a glint of something caught her eye.

It was a ring. But not just any ring. It was that ( _darned, blasted, evil)_ ring that Guy had given her when she’d been marrying him.

What the hell was it doing here?

Spinning around, she stalked out of her room and through the castle, completely forgetting that she shouldn’t care. Because she didn’t care about Guy. Really.

She found him in the courtyard, standing in the shade and overseeing something being loaded on a cart. But Marian didn’t have time to notice.

"I believe this belongs to you." She snapped, throwing the ring at him. He caught it and glanced down at it. For just the tiniest moment, she thought she saw _something_ on his face, but then it was gone.

"Ah. Yes it does."  
She reeled back at his no-matter tone of voice. Gritting her teeth, she walked forward.   
"This does too."  
To say Guy was surprised when Marian crushed her mouth to his was an understatement.


End file.
